Our Farewell
by heart2handgun
Summary: Based on song by Within Temptation. At the wake of her husband, Trish breaks down as she says her farewell to AJ. StylesStratus ONESHOT


Title: Our Farewell  
Author: heart2handgun  
Summary: Based on song by Within Temptation. At the wake of her husband, Trish breaks down as she says her farewell to AJ. StylesStratus  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one you recognize. Title belongs to the Within Temptation.  
Pairings: StylesStratus DumasJHardy

* * *

Trish lets her head fall for the first time this week as she looks at the casket holding her deceased husband. By now, just about everyone has left the service held for her husband, the day before the final good-bye to AJ. 

She squats down next to the casket, and rests her head against its side, as tears slowly fall. She has been so strong the last few days, that every ounce of pain she's feeling is exiting her body through her tears. "Why, babe?" She whispers, trying not to let anyone around her hear her.

Her attire today is one that she knows AJ would not like too much. Long black skirt, and one of his old black dress shirts, covering her left over baby weight.

Thalia Elizabeth was born just three weeks ago. Her daddy only got to see her for five days before heading back out on the road. Trish looks over her shoulder a little and sees her mother holding onto little Thai.

"She doesn't understand where her daddy is, AJ. I just wish I could tell her you'll be home tomorrow, like you were supposed to be." She bites on her lower lip to stop any tears from trying to fall from her eyes. "She just wants her daddy. And I want her daddy back, as well."

Trish rests her head up against the side again as she moistens her lips a little. "Trish, sweetheart." She looks over her shoulder and sees her best friend, Amy.

"Hey Ames."

"You okay?" Trish slowly shakes her head, as Amy pulls her into her arms. "I'm so sorry, T. I know what you're going through."

Trish wraps her arms around her best friends, as Amy sits on the cold marble floor next to her, both letting tears fall. "This isn't real. This is just a dream. They aren't gone, Ames."

Amy lost her fiance, Jeff Hardy in the same plane accident that Trish lost AJ in.

"I know exactly how you feel, Trish, but sadly this is real." Trish pulls away and looks at Amy with tears falling from her big, brown eyes. "I wish it wasn't either, sweetheart. Jacob Nero Hardy will need a father, but it won't happen, and that sucks."

"And Thai. She met her dad, and then he was gone. I feel so bad for my little girl. She's clueless to where her dad's gone." Trish slips one of her hands onto Amy's protruding belly. "She at least got to meet her daddy, Jake never will get to."

"But they'll never forget them." Trish nods as Amy plants a kiss on Trish's forehead. "I'm gunna get going. This is hard for me, ya know, to say goodbye in part to AJ, but tomorrow is gunna be ridiculous. I can't say goodbye to Jeff."

"I know, Ames. But I'm gunna be there for you. I promise. You go back and get some rest, okay?" Amy nods as she slowly stands up. Trish looks around the room, and sees almost no one there.

"Patricia, I'm gunna head back to the house with Thalia. You come when you're ready, okay, sweetie?" She nods to her mother, as the last of the people in the room leave.

She walks over and grabs a chair, sliding it over to the casket. Trish wipes at the tears lingering under her eyes. She leans back in the chair, just staring at AJ.

She slowly closes her eyes as she can feel AJ wrap his masculine arms around her petite figure; her giggle matching his "manly laugh" as he liked to call it. _I can hear you say my name. I can almost see your smile. Feel the warmth of your embrace . _"AJ, stop screwing with me sweetheart. I know one minute, you're gunna wake up, and you're gunna say, you've always wanted to know how someone was gunna act at your wake and your funeral. Well, here ya go, AJ. I love you, so damn much, and going on after today will be the hardest thing ever.

"No, that's wrong. Ever since I found out about the plane accident, I thought my entire world was gunna shatter beneath me. I could have sworn it was going to. And that's 'cuz you were gone." She licks her top lip, wiping away a few stray tears.

_Never thought, this day would come so soon. We had no time to say goodbye. How can the world just carry on? I feel so lost when you are not by my side. _"I need you, AJ, I need you to help me raise our daughter. And I know you're up in heaven, laughing and saying to yourself 'Trisha, you can take care of her yourself, and you'll raise her to be a perfect lady.' Yeah, well, if you're thinking that AJ, screw you.

"She needs you as much as she needs me. Who's gunna be there in 15 years to prevent her from going on dates? Not you. Not her god-father. She's gunna look to me for permission, and you know me. I'm gunna give in. She's gunna be like my neices, and pout, and she'll get her way. And Jeff, if you can hear me, it's gunna be the same with your son, ya know."

Trish smiles a little bit, but a new batch of tears over takes her, as she ducks her head away, letting tears slowly fall from her eyes.

_But there's nothing but silence now, around the ones I love. Is this our farewell? _"Mr Jones, I'm gunna go now. I love you, and I will never stop loving you. I can't wait until the day I can see you again, and if it's not soon, please just know, that you brought out the best in me." She leans forward and takes his hand in hers. "You made me the person I am today. You made me enjoy life again. So thank you. And thank you for blessing me with the greatest five years, and for blessing me with a beautiful little girl. I just wish you could have spent more time with her. But I know, and she will always know, Daddy's watching his little angel from heaven. I love you, so much, AJ. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

She leans down to his hand and presses her lips to it, letting them linger there for a few seconds, before pulling back, seeing her tears on her husband's hand. She slowly gets up and grabs her coat and purse and walks towards the door. "Never forget I love you, AJ."

* * *

**Story Done.**

Okay, so this one didn't turn out the way I expected, but I like it. I was crying as I wrote it. I'm gunna blame it on my unstable emotions and my sickness lol.

Let me know what you all think of it. Read and Review.

Again, I own nothing in this story except for Thalia and Jacob.

-Lys aka Heart2Handgun  
3.31.06


End file.
